Love Come Back
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Sakura is enjoying life but she meets up with Kiba, a boy from her past that used to always bully her. He's angry with her and says he's returned to make her his. As if high school was bad enough now her bully is living with her and Sakura's in a big mess
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhh!" Sakura Haruno's cries of fear could be heard throughout the house as she ran for her life around the kitchen table. She was only seven years old and already her life was flashing before her eyes.

"Get back here!" she screamed louder when she felt Kiba Inuzuka come closer behind her. Currently he was chasing her around the kitchen of his grandparent's house and none of them were coming to inspect why all the screaming was happening.

Sakura and Kiba's family had met through work and they introduced their kids to each other when they were both only four years old. Sakura had been happy to meet a new friend that was her age; they lived very far out in the country side so many of the people there were very old. She had believed she would get a best friend out of this meeting; instead she got a boy that liked ordering her around and bullying her. Her parents worked a lot so they sent her over Kiba's grandparent's house after school and everyday Kiba was with her and making her run in fear.

"No!" she cried out when he was right behind her, his puppy was running along side him and they were trying to corner her. Sakura knew she had to act fast or else she would be tackled and drooled on like the other times she did something that Kiba didn't like. Being always chased by a scary seven year made Sakura's mind developed faster than most kids because she needed to think in order to survive. So using her brain power she ran into the living room, Kiba following her the whole way and she made it like she was going to jump on the couch but she jumped back at the last second and threw a pillow at Kiba's head. The impact made the boy and dog fall to the ground and she took this time to run into the hallway and hide inside the closet.

She put her hands over her mouth to try and hide the sound of her heavy breathing. She had been chased by Kiba before but today he was really angry and he chased her as fast as his legs could take him. "Sakura," she jumped when she heard his angry little voice calling for her. She closed her eyes and hide behind a suitcase that was in the closet, she was scared he was going to find her and bully her again. "Come out right now!" he was always telling her what to do but she wouldn't listen to him. Not anymore!

"_I just have to wait for mommy to come get me and than I'll be free from him bullying me." _She told herself, hands going off her mouth and she leaned against the suitcase to rest her tired body.

"Sakura," her hands flew back up to her mouth when the closet door was open violently and Kiba was looking for her. "Where is that little brat?" he was really angry and by the slam of the door said she was in a lot of trouble. She listened to his and Akamaru's footsteps, they were moving away from the closet door and towards the stairs in the back of the hall. She could hear them both go up the stairs, probably towards his grandparent's room, she had hidden in there before. When she was sure he was at the very top of the stairs she ran out of the closet and headed for the front door. "No, you don't!" she gasped when she felt her body get tackled to the floor and was pinned down.

He was only a little taller than her, at least maybe two inches but it was enough to pin her down and keep her there. "I'm sorry, Kiba. Please don't drool on me!" she watched his mouth in fear, waiting for the tongue to come out and start drooling on her. She hated it and found it disgusting and it made her want to cry.

"Forget about that," he was yelling at her, his eyes staring into her frightened green ones. "What did you say before?" she hadn't expected his voice to drop so suddenly.

"Huh?" she didn't understand what he was talking about. Did he mean when she was running away?

"What did you say when you came over?" he was yelling now and…was he crying? He was biting his lip and his eyes looked shiny.

Sakura gulped and told him what she had told him again what she had said before. "I'm moving." Her parents were no longer living together, her mommy said it was because they weren't in love anymore and they didn't want their daughter to suffer. So her mom got a different job in another city and Sakura was going with her.

"No," Kiba took his hands off her wrists and put them on her cheeks. "You aren't allowed to move away. You can't leave!" he seemed desperate. Like her leaving was the worst thing that could happen but Sakura knew better. She's seen him act like this before and in the end it always ended with her getting drooled on.

"_No way, I'm letting him trick me again." _She told herself with as much courage a seven year old could have. "Well I am. My mommy and I are leaving today and I only came over here to say goodbye." She needed to end this now. Her mother was waiting for her outside.

"No," Just as she was about to get up he pushed her back down. "I'm not going to let you leave. I don't want you to move away." He said to her and for once he sounded like he was telling her the truth. Kiba lied, a lot. She had been the only one so far to be able to tell when he was lying and that was when the bullying started.

"But my mommy is waiting for me!" she cried, hoping someone would hear her and rescues her.

"Kiba, let her go," Kiba's mother, Tsume Inuzuka came in and tried pulling her son off of Sakura. His sister Hana and Sakura's mother was right behind her. "She needs to go." Tsume pulled at her son but he slapped her hand away and held on tight to Sakura.

"No, she can't go." He held onto Sakura and completely trapped her. She couldn't break free from his grip.

"Kiba, honey," Sakura's mother bent down to their eye level and tried talking to the angry child. "I know you want her to stay but I'll be really lonely if she doesn't come with me."

"You can call everyday and we're learning to write next week at school so you can do letters too." Kiba kicked away from the other pink haired girl in the room. He didn't like that her pink hair was so long, it always got in his nose when he had to hug her. He liked Sakura's pink hair better. It was short so it didn't make his nose itch when he was near it.

"Kiba," Sakura finally pushed the boy off her, she didn't want to hurt him but she couldn't leave her mommy all alone. She wanted to be her mother too. "I need to go with my mom. I don't want her to be lonely."

"What about me? You don't seem to have a problem leaving me." He barked at her and Sakura thought she saw tears but he looked away to fast for her to tell.

"What if I promise to call and write letters everyday and visit whenever I can?" she tried, hoping it would convince the boy. Even though he did bully and scare her constantly she knew he didn't like being alone and she didn't want to hurt him.

Kiba was silent for a minute, thinking over everything she had just said. "You promise?" she nodded, "You'll come back and visit and call me all the time?" she nodded again. "You swear you won't forget me?" this time he looked at her and right in the eyes. He wanted proof that she was telling the truth.

"I promise." She smiled at him. Although he did pick on her Kiba was in a strange way her friend. Possibly best friend since they usually spend everyday together.

"Okay," they finally got the Inuzuka boy to agree and Sakura walked out to her car with him, hand and hand as they said their final goodbyes. "If you forget I'm never going to forgive you."

"I told you I won't forget." She was to smart to forget something like that. He was her friend but he still scared her and she didn't want to face his anger.

"I'm serious," he put a finger to her forehead, it was bigger than most and she got made fun of a lot because of it. Strangely Kiba never called her names or made fun of her because of it, he had other ways to bother her. "If you ever forget I won't forgive you until you do something big to make up for it."

"Like what?" Although she was scared she was also curious. It just came with being smart. She wanted to know a lot of things even if they frightened her.

Kiba looked away for a moment before looking back at her, his cheeks matching her hair color. "This!" he leaned in and kissed her, not on the cheek or forehead or nose but on her mouth. His small lips only pressing against hers and for a minute her mind was screaming, _"Boy Cooties!"_

"I'll kiss you and make you mine!" he screamed at her and Sakura suddenly felt dizzy. Now she wished he would let go of her hand. _"My first kiss!" _she couldn't believe this happened or that her mother and the rest of the grownups were laughing at her. "What does that mean?"

Kiba only shrugged. "I don't know. I heard my dad say it once." His answered caused Tsume to mutter bad things under her breath. Bad words that Sakura knew she wasn't supposed to know or say at this age.

"I feel kind of bad now for leaving." Sakura felt fear take over when her mother said those words. She believed that her mother would leave her with Kiba and that thought seemed to reach the boy in front of her as well. "Yeah, Sakura can stay with me. You have so much to carry and deal with that it'll be better if Sakura stays with me so you wouldn't have to worry so much." His logic was scary sometimes.

Sakura's wide eyes pleaded with her mother to take her away before she was back on the ground beneath Kiba and he and his dog Akamaru were both drooling on her. "I'm sorry but Sakura still has to come with me." With an unnoticed sigh Sakura took her mother's hand and went to sit in the back seat of their little car that was filled with their luggage. Sakura was a little sad to leave, she had grown up here and leaving the place she had known all her life was really sad. However nothing was a sad as the face Kiba wore as he watched her go; his eyes that were usually glaring at her or taunting her or just staring at her were now being overflowed with tears he was trying to stop. He ran after the moving car, calling to her but Sakura couldn't hear a word he said. Finally the car gained more speed and Kiba's figure was getting smaller and smaller until Sakura could no longer see any signs of brown hair or red birthmarks on his cheeks.

"Bye-Bye, Kiba." She whispered out to the empty road that was behind her. If she tried real hard she could still see a small form of Kiba's grandparent's house. She regretted not saying goodbye to him.


	2. Chapter 2

With a hand to her mouth Sakura blocked out the long yawn that was trying to escape from her tired form. Her mother had come home late last night and made Sakura stay up and have some girl time chitchat with her. She kept going on and on about a surprise that she was planning but Sakura had been so tired from all the homework she had that she fell asleep before her mother could even explain what the surprise was. That's how, Sakura Haruno, age fifteen, was walking into her homeroom class and trying to hide the constant yawns that wanted to escape and be heard by all. "This surprise had better be good." Sakura mumbled in her seat and had to fight the urge to put her head down. She knew if she did than it wouldn't go back up.

"What are you talking to yourself about now?" Sakura didn't have to turn her head around to know who was speaking. It was Ino Yamanaka, the first friend she made when she first moved here. "I'm serious Sakura, if you keep this up you'll never get a boyfriend." Ino was bragging like always. She was dating the school's voted hottest number one guy Sasuke Uchiha, a guy that Sakura had liked herself at one point.

When she first moved here she meet Ino and the two became best friends but they stopped being friends in middle school because it became known that they both liked the same boy. Sasuke was known for his looks, brain, and strength, making every girl fall for him. At the end of their first year of middle school he and Ino began dating. Sakura had been heartbroken but after years of fighting and crying she accepted that they were together and got her friendship with Ino back. Now Sasuke was like her big brother.

"I can get one whenever I want," Sakura ran one hand through her long pink hair and tried acting as if the subject didn't bother her. When in fact the boyfriend matter really worried her. She had lived here for eight years and not one boy had ever asked her out. "I'm just playing hard to get." By Ino's scoff she knew the blonde had not believed her.

"Yeah right," Ino flipped her long ponytail behind her and gave Sakura a knowing grin. "I bet you've never even been kissed before."

Sakura was ready to jump in her seat. "So what if I-" her mind suddenly flashed her back to when she was seven years old. "I've been kissed before." She gave a low reply and twirled one strand of her long pink hair with her finger. It had been over eight years since she last saw Kiba, they had written and talked on the phone many times since she moved away but around the time she was fighting with Ino the two had stopped communicating. She wasn't sure why but it was when they were having their usual all night phone talks and she explained what the situation was like with Ino and Sasuke. He had gotten so upset with her and hung the phone up on her before she could continue about how she got over him and was just calling for advice on how to get Ino back as her friend. To this day he still refuses to speak with her. _"He probably can't stand the fact that someone else was annoying me." _She rolled her eyes, thinking that he was just upset that someone else was torturing her instead of him.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Ino asked, not believing what Sakura had just said. They've been friends for years, even when they weren't friends, Ino know who Sakura was with and if she was dating any of them. She hadn't had a boyfriend at all so there was no way she could have kissed anybody.

With a sigh Sakura told her who, "My childhood friend. The boy I told you about before."

"You mean the one who used to always pick on you?" Ino asked and Sakura nodded. "He really kissed you?" Ino had heard all about the evil little boy that seemed to make it his mission in life to scare and bother Sakura during her childhood. "When?"

"The day I left. He kissed me and said he would make me his if I ever forgot him," she felt her cheeks get warm when she said this. "Of course we were seven at the time so neither of us knew what that meant at the time and he was just mimicking what his father said." Even so she always found his choice of words a strange one.

"So what about now?" Ino asked and Sakura shrugged again.

"Who knows? He stopped talking to me back in middle school." She wouldn't admit it but it hurt her that he wouldn't talk with her anymore. They were childhood friends and to have it end the way it did was really sad.

"Weird." Sakura agreed with what Ino said. It was weird that he just stopped talking to her like that. She had tried many times to get back in touch with him but every time she called he wouldn't answer her calls. After a while she gave up and figured he would talk to her again if he wanted to and if not than she would just have to deal with it.

"Listen up," their attention was taken away when Iruka-sensei walked into the room. "I know this is a little sudden but we have a new student joining us today. So I would like you all to make him feel welcomed," he called out to the new student to enter and Sakura just wanted to take a nap. This was so boring. _"What's the big deal? It's just some new kid." _She sighed and rolled her eyes; wishing lunch would come so she could take a nap. "Allow me to introduce, Kiba Inuzuka." The sleep had left Sakura completely and she nearly jumped in her seat when she heard his name.

Her green eyes widen when she saw the familiar brown hair and red birthmarks. She felt her heart give a tight squeeze when she saw him, that familiar amused smirk, the same white canine-like teeth, and most of all those same silt-like black eyes that used to always watch her. The same eyes that were watching her even now. "Kiba." She said his name without even realizing it and she was surprised to see him nod his head. It was really Kiba.

"Hey Sakura?" Ino was calling her but she couldn't move her gaze off the boy that stood in the front of the room. "Isn't that the guy you grew up with." All Sakura could do was manage a small nod. Iruka was giving Kiba his seat, it was in the front row and he sat in front of Ino's cousin, Chouji. He was a few rows away from Sakura but even with people in front of her Sakura could still see a clear view of his short messy brown hair. He was sitting in his seat, slouching like he always used to do in elementary school, and completely ignoring her. Did she just imagined the nod or did she get it wrong? Maybe it wasn't Kiba, maybe it was just some guy that looked like him and had the same name? Not likely, she knew Kiba. She had grown up with the boy and she knew that this new person sitting in the front row was Kiba.

"_I don't believe it," _She hadn't known he was coming to her school or that he even moved. They were no longer speaking to each other, because he decided to ignore her, but she still should have heard about this. Her and his mother were still good friends. _"I think I know what that surprise is now," _her mother must have been trying to tell her that he was moving to their now and they would be going to school together. Her mother had been so excited but she didn't know that Kiba was refusing to talk with her anymore. She still believed the two were still great friends. _"So what do I do now?" _his refusal to talk to her made her confused. Does she talk to him or does she pretend to not know him? Sakura didn't know what to do at this point. So instead she listened halfhearted to the lessons and let her mind wander back to the days when she lived out in the country side and the memories she shared with her old childhood friend.

* * *

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

It was lunch now and Sakura was sitting with Ino underneath one of the cherry blossom tress that grew in the schoolyard. They were waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to join them but for now they started eating the lunches they brought from home and talked about Sakura's dilemma. It had been their main topic since homeroom started and Ino had been saying the same thing over and over again.

Sakura like all the other times shook her head and looked down shyly at her lunch. "I'm not sure what to say," she pushed back some hair out of her eyes and behind her ear, hands twitching with nerves every so often. "He's the one who stopped talking to me so for all I know he still hates me. Besides…" she didn't want to admit it but there was still a part of her that was scared of him drooling on her because he was angry. She had joined tennis when she entered high school so she was by no means in bad shape but by Kiba's body it said he worked out and that must mean he was faster now. If he was angry with her would she be able to out run him? She could still remember running for her life almost everyday as she was chased around his grandparent's old house.

"Relax, I'm sure he won't drool on." Even with Ino saying it Sakura still held a small amount of worry in her heart. Slowly her eyes moved over to the gates of the school, determining how far her exit was and how fast she would need to run to reach it. It was always good to have an escape plan just in case.

"Hey guys," Naruto and Sasuke finally arrived with Kiba walking right next to them. "We met up with this guy on line and asked him to join us since he's new." Naruto said it with a giant grin that made both Sakura and Ino want to smack him. He had been told the stories of when Sakura lived out on the countryside and of the boy that she used play with and be bullied by. He knew all this but he was too dense to put two and two together.

"It was Naruto's idea." Sasuke muttered and sat down by Ino, the two sharing a kiss that made Sakura roll her eyes. Just because she was over him didn't mean they had to show off.

"_I really need to get a boyfriend," _She had her chopsticks in her mouth, chewing on the tips of them as she thought over the boys in her school that she could date. So far she had nothing. _"Maybe I should - huh?" _she felt her body tense and she knew she was being watched. She looked around to see what pervert was watching her and she was surprised to see that it wasn't a pervert watching but it was instead Kiba looking at her. "Um…hi?" this felt awkward to her and she was screaming at Naruto inside her mind.

He gave her a sheepish smile, "You're Sakura right?" he asked her, no signs of anger or drool attacks coming out…yet.

It took her a moment to reply. She hadn't been expecting him to ask her that. She expected things like insults or embarrassing stories, not him asking who she was. "Yeah."

"I thought so," he gave her a wide grin. "I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm Kiba Inuzuka. We used to play together when we were kids." Now she was really confused. She knew who he was, she used to talk to him up until middle school. Sure she hadn't visited him once since she moved but come on. How many people in the world have pink hair?

"I remember you," he was up to something. She knew it. She just didn't know what yet. "I remember you chasing me around your grandparent's house everyday with your dog and drooling on me." She kept a blank look on her face and tried calming herself down. She needed to act like all that meant nothing to her and wait for the fireworks to happen.

"Yeah, sorry about that," No fireworks went off, it was nothing more than a small flame and by that she meant his cheeks turned pink. _"What the hell? Bully's aren't supposed to blush!" _they were supposed to be mean and ruin your life. She watched him wonder as he rubbed the back of his neck and continued to give her a sheepish smile. "I was kind of a brat growing up. It took me a while to realize what a jerk I was but by then you and I lost all forms of communication." Sakura was in shock. He was being nice and not getting angry with her. She just challenged him, something she knew he got annoyed at, yet instead of screaming and yelling she got a sheepish grin and blushing.

"_Either the world is coming to an end or he really has grown up." _She was leaning more towards her first choice but she would give him the rest of lunch to prove himself before she ran away screaming. So she sat close near Ino and waited to see how he would prove himself, if she saw any signs of the old Kiba she would make a dash for the gate at the first chance she got.

* * *

"_I don't believe it," _Sakura was in shock for the rest of the day. Not only had Kiba acted like a mature and nice guy but he kept it up. The whole day he was nice to her, carried her books, talked with her, and even offered to walk her home. _"He really has grown up." _She had to admit that she felt a little stupid for being so doubtful about him but he had shown her that people can change. Besides he was only seven at the time and most people do act different then they used to when they were kids. "I gotta admit Kiba I kind of missed walking home from school with you." She confessed lightly, remembering the times they had walked to his grandparent's house when school was over.

"Yeah?" He seemed surprised by this but in a good way. "Glad to hear it," he grinned at her, something that should have made her smile, but it only made a shiver run down her spine. "Now come on, we're at your house."

Sakura watched him walk to the house and waited by the front door. There was something weird about this. "How do you know where I live?" she didn't remember telling him the address of her house. Did her mom tell him?

"Open the door and you'll find out." he grinned at her again and another shiver ran down her spine. She was thinking about running away but she reminded herself that they were both grownups and she was being foolish. So she put her keys in the keyhole and opened her door.

"Welcome home." It was strange seeing her mother home nowadays. She worked as a travel agent so she was usually not for weeks at a time. Lately she had been traveling a lot more and leaving Sakura alone for as long as a month.

"I'm home," Sakura walked in and set her schoolbag down on the couch in her living room. Kiba came in after her and shook hands with her mother. "I take it this was the surprise you were talking about?" she asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the back of the couch.

"Yes, I tried telling you yesterday that he was coming but you were so tired that I figured it would be more fun if you found out yourself," Sakura rolled her eyes at her mom. Some times she was worse than Ino. "Well I'm off now. I hope you two have fun together." she had two suitcases in her hands and was walking out the door with a pleased smile.

"Hold it," Sakura stopped her mother before she could skip happily out that door. "What do you mean?" she didn't like the way her mother worded that last sentence.

"Its part of the surprise," a giant grin was on the woman's face and Sakura felt another shiver run down her spin. "As of today, Kiba will be living with us."

"What?" Sakura's eyes were as wide as her forehead. "You can't be serious? You're leaving two teenagers alone in the house together?" What the hell was wrong with her mother? Didn't she know about teenaged hormones and other stupid things that teenagers did when home alone? Sure they were childhood friends but they were also teenagers of the opposite sex, not that she wanted to go that far, but still things would be weird.

"It makes me feel better knowing you're not home alone when I'm away. Now play nice together." With that Sakura's mother was gone and left the two alone in the house.

"_My mother is insane." _She couldn't believe her mother sometimes. Well it couldn't be so bad. She didn't like being alone too much and Kiba was her friend so things couldn't be so bad. "So what do you want to do now?" she asked the boy that she would be living with from now on. Maybe she should start dinner or should she take a bath first?

"Sex."

Sakura froze and felt her face change to the color of her face. "What?" Did she hear him wrong or did he say what she thought he did.

Kiba turned around to look at her, an amused grin on his face as he towered over her in the kitchen. "I said, I want to have sex," He looked over her body with those familiar silt-like black eyes and licked his lips. "And I want it now, Sakura." He leaned his head down to her level and licked the side of her face with his tongue.

That was enough to make Sakura run to her room screaming in fear. This was like when she was seven years old again and running away for her life. Only now instead of running to save herself from being drooled on, she was running to save her virginity. "What the hell was that?" she panted, locking her bedroom door and sliding down against it. Her heart was pounding and her eyes were wide. "I guess he grew up more than I thought." That was an understatement. She let out a long sigh and grabbed her phone and a towel, she needed to take a hot bath and clear her mind. It wouldn't do her any good to have a clouded mind when in this type of situation. If he really did grow up and wanted to do things like that than she needed a clear head if she was going to keep herself safe. So she went into her bathroom and filled the tub up with warm water and some bubbles. She was glad that her room had its own bathroom; she didn't want to go out and face Kiba now. All she wanted was to have a nice hot soak and talk to Ino, so once the water was at the level and temperature she wanted, Sakura jumped in and dialed the number of her best friend and explained everything that just happened. "I'm serious, Ino. He said he wanted to have sex with me." It had been the third time she explained it and yet her friend still didn't believe her.

"No way," Ino scoffed into the phone and Sakura groaned. "He was way too nice at lunch today to say something like that. You sure you're not just going crazy billboard brow?" Sakura really hated that nickname. She had gotten it from when she first moved here and it had been stuck with her ever since.

So whenever Ino used her nickname Sakura would use the nickname she made for her. "I'm not crazy, pig," She wasn't crazy but she was getting pruny. She had been in the bath longer than she thought and she needed to get out. "I know Kiba, he's been a total liar for as long as I've known him so of course he fooled you guys." She wrapped a towel around her body and walked out into her room, another towel in her hand as she used it to dry her face and hair. With the towel in her face she couldn't see where she was going and bumped her towel against one of the desks in her room.

"Damn," she put the towel and phone down on the desk and held her injured toe in her hand. "Stupid desk." She muttered to herself, rubbing her swollen toe.

"Looks like it hurts. Want a bandage?"

"No thanks, I can...?" it took a moment to realize that she was no longer alone. "Kiba," she jumped back, injured toe forgotten, as she slammed herself against the desk to get away from the boy in her room. "How'd you get in here?" she squeaked when she saw that she was still in nothing more than a towel.

He shrugged and showed her a small piece of wire. "Picked the lock," he sat down at the edge of the bed and smiled at her. "I want to know why you ran away from me."

"First off, don't come into my room so casually like this," Sakura felt her eye twitch at the smiling boy in front of her. If she wasn't in a towel she would have punched him. "Second, I ran away because of what you said." She turned away from him and picked back up the towel that she threw down on the desk. She saw her phone was still on and she wondered if Ino was listening to all of this. Maybe now she would believe her and stop calling her crazy.

"What? Cause I said I wanted to have sex?" she squeaked again when she felt his hands on her breasts.

"Hands off!" she aimed her fist at his face but he just jumped away and looked at his hands. "Hmm…you got bigger. I approve!" he gave her a thumbs-up and she threw a brush at him.

"Get out!" she screamed, looking for more items to aim at his head.

"No," he dodged all the items thrown at him and made his way back over to Sakura, standing right in front of her and holding her hands. "I wanna stay and play together like we used too."

"We were seven and you weren't such a pervert back then." She tried breaking out of his grip but he only tightened his grip before throwing her on the bed.

"I'm a teenage boy," he jumped on top of her, pinning her down and removing any chance of her escaping. "Of course I'm gonna be perverted when I'm alone in the house with a girl whose only dressed in a towel." He put one longer finger under her chin, making her look at him.

"Kiba, get off." She would have pushed him off but she was to busy holding her towel and keeping it from falling off her body.

"No." he silenced her with a kiss. Not just any kiss though, he was rough and moving his tongue inside her gasping mouth. Sakura tried pushing him away but he just used his weight to hold her down and continued his attack on her mouth. She tried biting him but he pulled his tongue out before she could and left her with aching teeth.

"Get off, now." she was annoyed now. She wanted him to get off of her now and she didn't care if she had to knock his teeth out to do so. He didn't listen though, he brought his lips back on top of hers but Sakura was ready, she had one hand holding her towel and she used her other to pull his face away from hers. "Get off of me!" she growled again, trying to keep him away.

"Knock if off. That's hurts," He slapped away her hand that was digging her sharp nails into his cheek. "Would you just-"

"Inuzuka! Get your hands off of Sakura now!"

A long scream was heard through the room and it didn't belong to either of the two teens in the empty house. "What? Who said that?" Kiba looked around in confusion and Sakura had never been so glad to hear Ino's loud voice before in her life. Ino's screams had Kiba distracted long enough for her to kick him off and out of her room. "Sakura! Let me back in!" he growled through her locked door, banging at it.

"Not happening," She wouldn't open the door until she knew he was out of her house. "I'm not coming out until my mom comes back and your gone." She wouldn't leave her room other than for school. She had some food in here so she wouldn't starve and she could always sneak out the window and go to a friend's house if she was dying of starvation.

"We'll see about that." She heard him walk away but she still didn't feel safe. Quickly she put on some underwear and changed into her pajamas. She was not leaving her room until morning came and she would leave for school before he had the chance to get her. So that's how she spent her first night with Kiba, her locked up in her room on her bed with a bat by her side as she slept.

* * *

"Sakura," she heard her name being called as she entered the school's gate. She had run to school when she discovered what Kiba had done to her late last night when she was sleeping. "Are you alright?" Ino was running up to her, Sasuke and Naruto right behind her. They all gasped when they saw what she looked like. "Your…your…your hair!" Ino gasped in horror at the pink locks on her best friend's head. Sakura hung her head in shame and ran one hand through her now _short_ pink hair. Somehow she had missed Kiba coming into her room and cutting off her long hair, leaving her with only a shoulder length style. "I'm going to kill him." Ino was burning with rage. She always says, "You mess with a girl's hair than you're asking for death to come."

"When did he do that?" Naruto asked, blue eyes showing concern for her. Ino had told him and Sasuke this morning when they were walking to school about what she had heard on the phone last night happening between Sakura and Kiba. He was worried for his friend and wanted to help her.

Sakura only shrugged. "He must have done it when I was sleeping." She twirled one finger around the short hair and sighed, it took her years to grow her hair out that long and Kiba destroyed it all in one night. She didn't look bad, in fact she actually liked the look, but she didn't like that he snuck into her room in the middle of the night and cut off her hair. Who knows what else he did while she was asleep? She hadn't woken up when he was chopping off her hair so who knows what else he could have done to her.  
"But why would he do this?" Sasuke added in, hands in his pockets as he tried figuring this out. "What's the point of all of this?" it was better in his mind to know more about your opponent before going after them. If they find out Kiba's reasons for why he's doing this than maybe they could stop him before he does anything drastic.

"How should I know?" All Sakura knew was that Kiba was back and was bullying her all over again. Her childhood life was flashing before her eyes and she had feeling she may be running away from the bully all over again. It's only been a day and already she was missing her peaceful bully free life dearly.

"Hey guys, listen," Naruto made them stop and they heard a rustling in the bush. They all froze and waited for Kiba to jump out at them and attack. It may be silly to say they were expecting the big bad wolf to come through but at the moment that's what they were waiting for. "Here it comes." The bush started moving more and a head popped out.

"Naruto," Ino growled and smacked the blonde. "You made us get freaked out by a dog!" Ino was upset and she was taking her anger out on Naruto.

"Shut up," Naruto rubbed the back of his head and went up to the dog. "Come on out here, doggy." He wondered if it was lost or a stray. Either way he was taking it to the pound.

"Wait a minute…?" Sakura stared at the dog, its white face, black nose, and brown ears. She knew that dog. "Naruto, don't go near that dog!" It was too late.

Naruto already had his hand out to grab the dog but it growled and jumped out of the bush. Everyone screamed and jumped back when they saw how big it was. "That's no dog that's a horse!" Naruto had jumped back and hide behind Sakura.

"That's Akamaru," Sakura couldn't believe it took her so long to recognize the dog that used to help in her torment. "He belongs to Kiba."

"What the hell does he feed him to get him that big?" Ino asked, hiding behind Sasuke.

"Dog food," they all jumped when they heard Kiba's voice from behind them. "What else would I feed him?" he walked away form them and went to pet his dog. The giant animal seemed to calm down at his master's touch and leaned more into his hand to receive more pets.

"Toxic waste," Naruto muttered and everyone silently agreed. "Forget the dog, you got a lot of nerve showing your face Inuzuka." Naruto glared and walked out from behind Sakura, he was still freaked out by the giant dog but he felt he was at a safe enough distance not to be mauled.

"What I do?" Kiba had a genuine confused look but Sakura could see it, the flicker of amusement in his eyes.

"Stop it, Kiba. I can tell you're enjoying this." She wouldn't be fooled a second time. Yesterday she gave him the benefit of doubt that he grew up and out of his bullying stage but now she knew better. She would watch him carefully just like she used to do all those years ago and wait to see when he was lying to them.

He grinned at her, "You always could tell when I was lying," he kept one hand in his pocket and the other on Akamaru's head. "But I couldn't help with yesterday I wanted to see if you remembered."

"Remember what?" Sakura had her arms crossed and body relaxed, she was ready to either run or defend herself if she had too.

He wore a smile as he spoke, one fang sticking out. "The agreement we had before you left," no one liked the smile he was wearing. "If you ever forgot about me I was going to kiss you and make you mine."

Sakura felt her face heat up and her mind jump into overdrive. "You have got to be kidding me," she remembered alright. That thing Kiba did and said the day she left. "Kiba, we were seven."

"I don't care. I was serious than and I'm serious now." he pat Akamaru on the head one more time before sending him off and walking into school.

"We were seven!" Sakura called out to him but he wasn't listening. He only waved them off and headed for homeroom.

"So now what?" Naruto asked but everyone shrugged. They weren't sure what to do now.

"Ino," Sakura looked to her best friend with a tired look. "Can I sleep at your house for the next few years?" She had a feeling she would need at least five years to get Kiba off her case.

"I can do a week but my parents won't go any more than that." Ino replied and Sakura groaned. Her life had turned very complicated very fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura did not feel safe in her own home and she hated it. Kiba had returned and he was worse than before, instead of drooling on her he wanted to sleep with her. She was actually wishing for the old years when the worse thing he would do would be to drool on her face for a little and than leave her alone. Sure she was freaked out by it but this scared her more than that did. "Ahh!" she jumped, bat in hand when she felt something walk past her. She looked all around her but saw no signs of Kiba, only his giant dog Akamaru. "You scared me," she gave a sigh of relief that it wasn't who she thought it was. "I thought you were your master," she bent down to pet the giant dog. Although he was Kiba's she could remember that Akamaru was always nice to her and she liked playing with him. "I don't understand why Kiba is acting like this. Do you know Akamaru?" she asked, hoping that by some stroke of luck the dog would tell her what she wants to know.

"Arf Arf!" Akamaru actually seemed to understand her. He pulled at her uniform, telling her to follow him and she listened. He pulled her to Kiba's room and opened the door; luckily Kiba was still at school being given the tour by the class president Shikamaru. How someone as lazy as him got the position she will never know.

"In here?" she walked in slowly, almost afraid a giant net would drop down from the ceiling and trap her. She took careful steps towards the desk that Akamaru was scratching at. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" she opened the desk drawer and pulled out a leather bound black book.

Akamaru barked and she took that as a yes. Getting herself comfortable she opened to the first page and began reading.

_**

* * *

**_

**_We finally learned how to write and the teacher says we should keep a diary so we don't forget anything. I wanted to say it was stupid but it actually is a smart idea, now I won't forget how to write letters so Sakura. She moved away last week and she hasn't called me once yet! Ma says it's cuz they moved to a very far place and need a while to settle in but she promised me she wouldn't forget about me. I'm gonna make sure she calls me everyday until we see each other again. I normally would only tell Akamaru this but I guess I can tell my diary._**

**_I secretly like Sakura._**

* * *

Sakura did a double take as she read over the last sentence over and over and over again. "Okay, so he had a crush on me when we were kids. That's normal." She tried to play it off as a stupid kiddie crush that didn't mean anything but the way Akamaru was whining and nudging the book in her hands meant there was more. _"Why do I get the feeling my life has gotten even more complicated."_ She sighed and read more of the book, skipping over the pages where it was just Kiba and some of his friends playing tricks on the other kids in his class. At least she had some comfort in knowing she wasn't the only kid he tortured during childhood.

_**

* * *

It's been a while since I last wrote in but I've been busy training. My ma is letting me take lessons at the local dojo and I'm learning how to fight. Maybe now Sakura will see I'm stronger and stop mentioning that stupid guy Sasuke all the time. I don't like how she's always talking about him. What's so great about him and that new girl she's hanging out with…I forget her name but I know it's the name of a pig. What's so cool about them that she is more focused on them than me? I was her friend first! It isn't fair, I want Sakura back. **_

* * *

She was nearly ready to cry when she imagined the sad face of a young Kiba as he wrote this entry. She hadn't realized she had been talking so much about her new life and what it was probably making Kiba feel. "Alone most likely," that made sense to her and why he would probably be mad at her. "But that shouldn't be enough to stop talking to me and than do all this." There was only one page left and although she didn't like sneaking through his stuff she needed to know why Kiba was mad at her.

With one last deep breath she turned the page and looked on it for the answers she desired.

_**

* * *

I can't believe it. Sakura actually likes that stupid Sasuke guy. She called me and asked for advice on what to do about him and her stupid friend that she's fighting with. I can't believe she would do this. She promised that she wouldn't forget about me and what does she do, she falls for some stupid guy and completely ignores me. Doesn't she know how much I like her? Of course not because she's to focused on Sasuke she can't see anything else. Well I'm gonna change that. I warned her if she ever forgot about me I would make her mine and I will. I'll train hard and better myself until she can't do anything else but beg to be my girlfriend. I show Sasuke that I'm the better guy and that Sakura is mine!**_

* * *

That was the last entry and Sakura had learned a lot from it. "He's doing all this because I told him I liked Sasuke back in middle school?" she asked Akamaru in disbelief and the giant dog nodded his head. "I don't believe this," she slammed the book back in her lap and fumed on the floor. "It was a stupid crush. I'm over it!" she couldn't believe how stupid he was acting. "And what does he mean beg? Like hell I'm going to beg to be his girlfriend!"

"Is that so?" she felt her heart stop when she heard his voice and slowly turned to see Kiba standing in the doorway, arms crossed as he watched her.

"_Shit." _She was caught. He saw her reading the diary and she was in his room snooping around and heard every word she said. _"Well there was only one thing to in a situation like this," _she knew what she needed to do. _"Run like hell!" _she threw the book at him and made a dash for the window, there was a tree out there that she could grab onto and climb down. Screw the fact she was in a dress and had no shoes on, she would run to Ino's house and never look back.

"Not so fast," or at least that was her plan. She was tackled to the ground just as she opened the window. "Didn't think I'd let you go, did you?" he was on top of her, holding her hands above her head as she struggled to break free.

"Damn it, Kiba. Let me go." She hissed at him, trying to fight his grip on her.

"Why should I?" he leaned his face closer to hers, the tips of their noses touching. "You were the one in my room, sneaking around like a common thief and I think I have the right to punish you." He let go one hand on her and moved it down to her waist.

"You do anything and I swear I'll cut your dick off!" she cried, wishing she had a weapon or something she could use to get him off.

He seemed shocked by her words. "I see you developed quite a mouth," he moved his hand back up to her hands and held her still. "I like it." He liked her frowning lip and she tried biting him.

"Well I don't like being held down so get up." She glared daggers at him, wishing he would listen to her for once and get off. _"I swear I'm going to castrate him in his sleep if he doesn't move."_ She was already making plans for her wonderful revenge.

"No," he said simple and licked her lips again. "I said I was going to make you mine Sakura and what better chance do I have than right now." he was leaning closer to her but he skipped her lips and started kissing her neck.

"Kiba, get off. I'm not doing that." She was not going to let him scare her. She wasn't the same seven year old girl that could do nothing but cry and runaway. If he made her than she would fight back until he was the one begging.

"Why not?" he suddenly seemed angry. His playful behavior was replaced with rage and his eyes turned dark. "Is it because I'm not Sasuke?" he spat the name out like it burned his tongue.

"Will you let that go already? It was a stupid crush and I'm over it." She needed him to understand she was over Sasuke and only viewed him as a friend. Once he does that she can remove his man parts and shove them down his throat! Or maybe she was going to far with that one? She'll figure it out later.

He relaxed his hold on her but she knew better than to try and escape now. He was shocked but not enough to her to make a full escape. "R-Really?" she nodded her head, trying not to laugh at his dumbfounded expression. "You're serious?" his grip tightened and he leaned back in close to her, but this time he wasn't trying to do anything to her. "You're really not in love with Sasuke anymore?" he asked again, almost sounding desperate.

"Like I said it was a stupid crush, I was never in love with Sasuke I just thought I was," it probably because he was the first person other than Ino who talked to her when she first moved here. She had to admit she still thought he was attractive but if given the chance to date him she would probably turn it down. "Now can you let me up?" surprisingly he listened and let her sit up.

They sat there a few minutes, Kiba staring at his lap and Sakura looking at him and the door. She was still planning her escape. "So you really -"

"Yes, Kiba, I really don't like Sasuke anymore," This was starting to get really annoying. "Look if you're only going to say that than I'm leaving." She stood up, feeling it was safe enough, and moved towards the door.

She managed to walk three steps before Kiba tackled her back to the ground, this time he was behind her and holding her down in a weird kind of awkward embrace. "I'll let you leave this room under one condition." He was right on top of her, his face pressed right up against hers as she tried breaking free.

"Fine, what is it?" she figured it was better to listen to what he has to say than being trapped like this all day.

There was an awkward moment of silences before Kiba spoke, "Be my girlfriend."

Well he certainly knew how to make a woman scream. Sakura's mind was screaming at her to do something but she couldn't understand the words. "You're kidding me, right?" this just had to some sort of stupid joke.

"I'm not," he moved his arms to hold her arms down by her waist, making it harder for her to scratch his eyes out. "You read my diary so you know what I want."

"What you want is for me to beg," that got her annoyed. No way in hell was she begging to Kiba. With all her strength she got her arms free from his grip and started to crawl her way out of his room. "I'm not going to beg so give up." Her nails dug into the wooden floor in his room as she tried breaking free.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Kiba groaned, trying to keep his grip on her.

"Why do you have to be such a bully?" she retorted back, shaking in his arms so it would harder for him to hold her.

"I am not a bully!" he cried, one hand holding her head down and trying to stop her movements entirely.

"Yes you are," she pushed one hand back on his face, trying to get him off her. "What kind of person drools on a seven year old girl?" they were starting to get off topic but neither noticed, they were to busy focusing on this weird wrestling match and who would win it.

"I was seven so sue me," he flipped her over she he could look at her face and fend her off better. Her hands kept going for his eyes. "I was stupid and was trying to keep you attention on me."

"So you drooled on me," Sakura cried, not believing what she was hearing. She put in enough effort to flip them over so she was on top now. "How the hell does that even make sense?"

"I said I was seven and stupid, didn't I?" he flipped them back so he was on top. "I saw the dogs at my house do it so I thought it was a normal thing to do."

"Well it's not," Sakura flipped them over. "And what about in middle school. You cut off all contact with me just because you were jealous? That makes just about as much sense as drooling on me." She didn't know where all this anger was coming from but it was out now and she couldn't put it back on.

"What about you?" Kiba flipped them back over again, he pressed hands down on either side of her face and pressed his full weight down on her. "You promised not to forget me and next thing I know some stupid guy with a chicken ass for a hair due stole you away. What else was I supposed to say? I couldn't give you advice because I didn't want you to go to others guys."

"Well you could have told me that," she was really angry now and why was her vision suddenly getting fuzzy. "Instead of ignoring me and making me think you hate me, you could have told me that you liked me." She was crying? Her vision was fuzzy because she had tears in her eyes. Now that she thought about it Kiba ignoring her had hurt her a lot more than she let herself believe because she was dealing with Ino and Sasuke at the time that she didn't want to be hurt anymore.

"I like you," he was breathing hard and so was she. "I like you, Sakura."

"It's a little late for that." She didn't mean to be so mean but she felt so angry that she couldn't stop herself. She turned her head away from him to stare at the empty floor.

"Than let me make it up," he put his fingers under her chin to make her look at him. "Let me make up for being such an idiot and show you that I really do like you." His smile was genuine and she could see it in his eyes. He wasn't lying to her.

"Alright." She smiled back, surprised by how happy she felt.

They move down to the living room and sat down up against the couch, sharing a blanket and watched a few movies together. "So tell me," Sakura knew neither one of them was focusing on the movie. Her mind was too busy thinking back to their little match in the bedroom and she knew he wasn't by the way his hand kept caressing her back. "What made you like me?" she always thought he just liked to pick her on, it never crossed he mind that he might actually like her.

Kiba started chuckling at her question. "I guess it happened when you first came over," he pulled her closer to him, his hand still caressing her back. "I always thought of myself as the perfect liar, not even my family could tell when I was lying," he grinned down at her, pulling their faces closer together. "Then comes along this shy pink-haired little girl who could always tell when I was lying. It annoyed me for a while but after a while I started to like that you were the only one who could tell and soon even I developed feelings for you." Sakura was sure her face matched the color of her hair.

"And the drooling?" she really wanted to know more about that, she suffered through it for years and she wanted answers.

He chuckled again, "Like I said, I saw the dogs at my house doing it so I thought it was normal and it did keep your attention."

"Yeah, it made me fear you." This time she laughed and buried her face in his chest. Not once did she think this would happen when she was still a child but she had to admit, despite the drooling thing she had a little crush on Kiba herself. _"This is nice." _She liked being in his arms.

"Sakura," he held her chin in his hands and brought it up to look at him. "Kiss me." He was commanding her again but this was one order she didn't mind listening too. She closed her eyes and leaned in to the kiss, it would be their official second kiss together.

"Sakura!" someone called her name and it wasn't Kiba. The two looked at each other, trying to see who was calling her. "Hold on! We're coming to save you!" the front door was kicked down and both jumped in their spots, watching as three people came bursting in. Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto all came bursting in, Naruto holding a bat, Ino holding a golf club, and Sasuke leaning back and looking bored but alert.

"What the hell!" Sakura screamed, jumping to her feet to yell and scream at her friends. "Why did you break my front door?" she pointed towards the broken door that the three were standing on.

"I told you she would be pissed." Sasuke hit the back of Naruto's head and picking up the broken door. It had a big dent in it with a lot of cracks and it was bent over. It wouldn't be going back up ever again.

"Well excuse me for wanting to save her," Naruto whined, the bat still in his hands as he searched the room. "You!" he pointed the wooden bat at Kiba. "We heard what you did to Sakura and we won't stand by and let anything else happen."

Kiba raised and eyebrow at him and stood up next to Sakura. "And what exactly happened?" he put one hand on his hip and looked at the screaming blonde boy in the room. He's only Naruto for a day and already he wanted to duct tape his mouth shut.

"Don't play dumb with us," Ino stepped up next, swinging the gold club his way and pulled out her purple cell phone. "We heard everything that was going on in your room and we're here to put a stop to it."

"What?" Kiba looked down at Sakura, wanting her to explain things but she as busy searching her pockets.

"Here it is," she pulled out her cell and looked at the screen. "So that's what happened. It must have accidentally called them when we were wrestling." It made sense. They moved around a lot on the floor and her phone must have dialed her friends and they thought she was in trouble by all the screaming that was going on.

"Wrestling?" Both Naruto and Ino looked confused and Sasuke looked annoyed.

"I told you it was nothing serious," he picked up the frozen chibi figures of his friend and girlfriend and wanted towards the doorway. "Sorry to bother you."

"Hold it," Sakura reached out and stopped them from leaving. "As if I'm going to let you guys get away with this," she pointed back to her busted door and grabbed Kiba's hand. "We're going out for dinner and I want this house to have a door when we return. Come on Akamaru." She called for the giant dog and lead both boys out of her house and left her three friends to clean up the mess they made.

"You really trust them enough to fix your door?" Kiba asked, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"No, but at least with this we can get dinner and give me enough time to order a new door." She knew her friends. Ino wouldn't dare touch anything for fear of breaking her nails and Sasuke and Naruto would probably end up fighting the whole time.

"So what's the point then?" Now Kiba was the one asking the questions.

"Because," Sakura smiled up at him. "This way we can spend more time together and not worry about it being interrupted." She told him her reasons and he gave a wide grin.

"I like it." He pulled her closer to him and Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked. "I'm like you too." she confessed and the two made their way to the nearest fast food place where they would talk more and rekindle the old feelings that were lost when Sakura first moved away.


End file.
